1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, a reproduction device, a transmission method, and a program. More specifically, the invention relates to a transmission system, a reproduction device, a transmission method, and a program using two systems of communication means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication between devices using a home network (home LAN (Local Area Network)) in particular has been standardized, based on digital living network alliance (DLNA: registered trademark) technical specifications. Further, communication based on high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been standardized. A transmission system which uses these two systems of communication means has also been developed (refer to Japanese Patent Application JP 2007-306052, for example).
According to the DLNA technical specifications, a display device including a digital media player (DMP) function and a reproduction device including a digital media server (DMS) function are connected to the home LAN or the like, for example. Hereinafter, the display device including the DMP function is referred to as the display device (DMP), while the reproduction device including the DMS function is referred to as the reproduction device (DMS).
In addition to the connection to the home LAN, the display device and the reproduction device are connected using an HDMI cable. In the display device and the reproduction device, video, audio, and control signals are transmitted and received through one HDMI cable, which is a transmission line different from the home network.